1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to modularized airplanes. More specifically, it relates to radio controlled and/or autonomously controlled modularized airplane structures and methods which enable rapid and substantially effortless inter-modular connection to form modularized airplanes, enable differing airplanes to be formed using the same set of essential airplane components, and allow nondestructive module-wise disconnection to protect the airplane modules and the components from damage in high impact events.
2. Description of Prior Art
The technology advancement in microelectronics, propulsion components, powerful lightweight batteries and new materials have enabled unmanned airplanes to be built ever lighter and smaller. Radio controlled and/or autonomously controlled airplanes of a few grams in weight and a few inches in wingspan have already become reality. Airplanes of such scale have a range of applications from sport recreation to scientific and military applications that conventional larger airplanes are unable to carry out. For an owner of such airplanes it is often desirable to have multiple airplanes of differing specifications to meet various application requirements.
Conventionally airplanes in general have been designed and constructed as integral units with fixedly-mounted components and inseparable control linkages, and each has its own designated body and essential components. For radio controlled and/or autonomously controlled airplanes the main disadvantage of the conventional construction is that it is costly to own multiple airplanes for applications of various natures due to the lack of mechanisms for conveniently sharing expensive components and structures among airplanes. Another disadvantage is its relatively high susceptibility to damages during high impact events due to its inseparable integral structure and interconnections. Yet another drawback of the conventional integral airplane construction is that it makes maintenance and repair more laborious.
Therefore, it would be advantageous for radio controlled and/or autonomously controlled airplanes to be modularized into a component module collectively carrying essential airplane components and another style-specific module incorporating substantial airplane style characteristics and aerodynamic specifications, wherein the module members are arranged to operatively and separably interconnect to one another to form a functional airplane. The component module is relatively more expensive than the style-specific module because of the essential airplane components therein, and it can be selectively integrated with differing style-specific modules to form differing airplanes, thus enabling the sharing of essential airplane components among multiple airplanes.
For airplanes that weigh a few grams the handling of the small and delicate structures and components poses challenges to untrained hands. Therefore modularized airplanes of small scale would be more practical if substantially effortless and automatic means were provided for inter-modular structural and functional connection and disconnection without involving extensive physical handling.
There have been attempts to modularize airplane structure. A simple and popular method is to render the main lifting wings structurally separate from, yet attachable to, the rest of the airplane body to form a functional airplane. This modular wing method is typically used for convenient airplane transportation and storage, and is unable to offer substantial airplane variation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,979 to Ragan et al. disclosed a chassis module for radio controlled airplanes to collectively mount essential components, which can be removably mounted inside the fuselages of differing airplane. However the invention lacks means for non-strenuously transferring the module from airplane to airplane, and it also lacks means for substantially effortlessly linking and de-linking the airplane control linkages. U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,113 to Navickas revealed a method for modularizing helicopters, which provides the mechanism to mix differing helicopter modules into helicopters. However the processes for disintegrating and reintegrating a modular helicopter are still complex and laborious.
In view of the prior art at the time the present invention was made, while many took the advantages that the modularization concept offers, such as component sharing and maintenance accessibility, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art that a modularized airplane with connection means capable of substantially automatic and effortless inter-modular integration and disintegration is desirable, nor was it obvious how such a modularized airplane could be provided.